Get Out Of My Head
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Emma hears he voices of the past Dark Ones in her head, but she never thought she'd hear that voice along with them.


"Is he gone now, dearie? Oh, good! I never liked the pirate."

The voice broke her out of her trance-like state as she stared into nothing, her tears dry on her pale cheeks. Everything was vague yet so clear to her. It felt so unreal but felt so real. Too real that it hurt so much. Her swollen eyes remained trained in he floor as she forced her raspy voice out of her dry throat.

"Get out." she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

The Rumpelstiltskin inside her head made a noise between disgust and a giggle.

"Oh! We're going to back to grumpy self, are we now?"

Annoyance flicked across her face. Why the hell did he sound so happy?

"Get out!"

She heard no sound, but she felt the power shifting around her, silently fading in thin air. It was only a few moments when she felt a surge of magic around her.

She knew the darkness was back to haunt her. But not today. She had had enough.

"Quite entertaining, girl. You know I've always wondered what would have happened if Merlin used dark magic."

Anger flared inside her and she realized he was right. How easy it was to slip back into the darkness. Yet why did they have to bother her so much?

"Get. Out." her voice dripped with poison as she gritted her teeth and flicked her hand, aiming at the demon speaking to her.

In a flash, she was gone. Perhaps she understood how it felt to be rejected and hated by the one you love the most.

Perhaps.

Perhaps...

 _Dammit!_

Images flashed through her mind. Images of his smile when she kissed him atop the bed of roses. Images of them in Camelot's ball dancing away. Images of his smile when she hugged him close. Images of his smirk when he confidently slipped out that he traded his ship for her. Images of the love in his eyes. Images of him and everything him.

God, she loved him. So much it hurt.

The silent tears rolled down her face, staining her reddened cheeks. The soft sobs escaped from her lips, sounding so loud in the empty room.

She never expected him to be happy of what she did. But she never saw this coming. The anger, disgust and contempt reflected in the blue irises of his eyes.

She had never been this afraid, after everything she'd been through. The last time her heart was beating this fast, her stomach dipping inside, was when she realized Neal had tipped her off to the police. If she was being honest, this might be worse.

Because this was different. It wasn't just a matter of trust. It wasn't about staying and running away. It wasn't about the love in his eyes when he looked at her. This, this was not about them. It was about her losing him.

And she couldn't let that happen. Not when he meant everything to her.

"That's very touching."

She snapped her head up. The voice sent shivers down her spine. The voice sent her mind back to the blue eyed pirate that was standing in front of her moments ago. She didn't want to believe it. T felt wrong. It felt like it was just the darkness playing with her but when she turned around, she saw him standing there. Something exploded in her heart. Relief. Love. Regret.

"Killian..." her voice soft in the empty room.

He didn't reply. Minutes passed as she waited for him to move, to do anything. He didn't. Taking it as a sign, she slowly approached him, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. Slowly walking until she stood in front of him, his blue eyes boring into her green eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed. He looked different. There was something, the way his eyes shined into a dark shade of blue, the way he stood stiffly his body rigid, the way his hands were clenched into fists.

She realized. He was different.

A gasp left her lips."You're not Killian."

"I very much am, love."

No. No, he didn't do it. He didn't just...

"What did you do?"

Just like that she found herself backing up as he slowly walked towards her, his eyes shining in the dark, his jaw clenched making him look more dangerous, until her back hit the wall. He stopped inches in front of her.

Breathtaking. Dangerously breathtaking.

But his words sank like knives burying themselves in her heart.

"What did I do?" he let out a cold chuckle, his voice dipping as it dripped of poison. "What did you do, Swan? What did you do?"

She remained silent, her heart breaking piece by piece as anger poured out of his now dark heart. Her eyes darted over his shoulder, not able to bear the intensity of his stare as tears stung her eyes.

Then she suddenly felt his cold fingers under her chin, their eyes meeting once more in a heated gaze.

She really couldn't.

Tearing her eyes off of him, she ducked to walk away from his constricting presence. Before she could even start to move, his hand shot out to grip her arm tight, his eyes warning her.

"Where are you going, Swan?"

She had to clear her throat to find her voice and keep the tears from falling.

"Away."

His eyes narrowed, his hand catching her chin once more forcing her to look at him. His fingers felt so real under her skin. "Where? Isn't this _our_ home? Didn't you choose this place for us?"

She didn't reply. The tears were starting to fall down her cheeks because this wasn't him. This was the darkness inside him talking but it still hurt her. And she was starting to doubt her choice.

"I did everything just to destroy the darkness. I threw away my life just to crush it in my hands. Now it's inside me. The thing that I loathe. You put it in here. You gave me this burden. You killed me. Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." he growled into her face.

Without hesitating, she quickly tore herself from his grip as she made her way to the center of the room. Now the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could really just make him go away. She could just ignore him. After all, he was nothing but the darkness bothering her.

But this wasn't just the darkness. This was a part of him which made it hurt a lot more. It was just a reminder of how she watched him struggle, writhing on the floor, how she sat beside him as he slowly lost his color, how he quietly died beside her.

There were no words.

Just pain and agony.

Yet perhaps she should have given him what he wanted.

"What do you want?" she whispered with her back to him, her voice sounding husky.

"Simple." She heard him.

In the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her, his eyes vengeful as ever, his voice low.

"I want to hurt you like you hurt me."

Emma didn't know what happened after. A flash of light and she found herself on her knees, her eyes swollen and dry with tears.

He was gone. But his words rang in her ears.

She didn't want to believe it. But she couldn't.

Because she knew what she saw wasn't just the darkness, but a part of him.

And he was going to come after her.

* * *

 **I don't know why I keep writing angst here. I know Dark Hook hurts so much already but ya'll gotta admit Dark Hook is HOT**

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
